


COLD

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Levi was colder, but you could be colder.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader





	COLD

He thought you didn’t care, or notice his absence, but you knew the instant his warmth left the bed. He always waited until you were asleep to leave. It was natural for you to seek out his warmth after a night of passion and it broke your heart every time you reached for him and he was gone. You said nothing, until one night your heart couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Levi” you say sitting up in the bed, you see him already dressed, boots in hand, reaching for the door. He stops and mutters under his breath. “Why do you leave?” he heard your voice break and tried to ignore it. 

“____ you know we are just friends” he says pushing his hair away from his face. 

“Levi, friends don’t do this kind of shit!” you cry climbing out of bed and stomping over to him and pointing a finger in his chest. 

“What else do you want from me?” he asked with a huff.

“I don’t know maybe something akin to affection.” You whisper, staring at him.

“What do you call what we just did?” he shouts throwing his hands into the air and gesturing towards the bed. 

“Fucking!” you reply. Staring him down, not daring to move or breathe. His mouth dropped open he had never heard you talk like that before. I mean sure a few dirty words fell from your lips in the heat of the moment during a great bout of sex, but this was different, this was ugly. There was anger in that word. “Look ___ you knew what this was when it started.”

“Did I? I mean yeah I guess I should’ve known better that to expect anything else from you, you are the epitome of indifference, I thought you had feelings but I guess I was wrong, they must have died a long time ago. Just go” you say turning away from him trying to hide the tears in your eyes. 

You waited, hoping he would say something, anything, but all you heard after a moment of silence was the door slamming. You jumped at the sound and made your way back to the bed. You curled yourself into a ball under the covers and wept for something you never had in the first place. 

You wake up the next morning, the sun more blinding than usual. You don’t want to move but know that staying in bed and wallowing is not an option. You huff out a sigh and roll out of bed to start the day. You made sure to act like nothing had happened, you smiled at your cadets, and encouraged or admonished them while training like normal. You chatted and joked with your superiors, and even treated Levi with respect like always, although that was hard because he almost refused to look at you much less say a word. No one noticed anything different except for Hanji, that woman notices everything and could tell something was up. 

You noticed her watching the two of you, she had put two and two together a while ago and knew you and Levi had a thing. She kept is a secret, she knew if either of you wanted it to be public it would be up to the two of you. You knew Hanji knew but Levi was still in the dark, so it came as a huge shock when Hanji flagged him down after dinner and dragged him to her lab. 

“shitty glasses, what do you want?” he said as he finally extricated himself from her grasp

“What is wrong with you and ___?” she asked as she hunted for chairs for both. 

“What do you mean, four eyes?” he asked not quite meeting her eyes

“Levi, you idiot! I know you and ___ have a thing! But something happened I can tell. So, are you going to share?

“Why do you care Hanji?” he muttered. 

“Well I mean you are both my friends, and I don’t like seeing you guys unhappy.”

“Hanji, I have no idea what she wants from me!” exasperated he stood up and paced the room

“Have you asked her?”

Shocked he sat down and thought about it “not really, I mean when this whole thing started it was just sex, I mean you know how it is, sometimes you just need a release and I guess we were both good outlets for each other.”   
Hanji stared at him and said “but….”

“But, what?” he continued. “I sensed a but coming.” Hanji replied smiling. 

“Tsk” he pushed his hair off his forehead and looked out the window deep in thought. Hanji stood up and patted him on the head. He knocked her hand away but did not move from the chair he sat in; he didn’t even notice Hanji left. He sat there for what seemed like hours, he hadn’t realized how long it had been until Hanji bounded in once more and told him he missed dinner. 

“Hey, you missed dinner” Hanji said bustling around the room

“What?” Levi said coming out from a daze.

“You now dinner, the meal eaten at night, before bed, yum yum!” Hanji joked as she rubbed her stomach. Levi sneered at her and shook his head, he got up and stretched and walked out of her lab without another word. ‘Ha! I knew that would work, ___ you’re welcome!’ she thought as the grabbed her notebook to write down her thoughts for the day. 

Meanwhile you decided you needed to clear your head, you decided the best way was to get away for a while, you went to the stables and prepped your horse for a long ride. You wait until you are far enough away from the fort until you mount, no use in sneaking off if someone catches you, as soon as you are clear your mount the horse and take off at a full gallop. You rode until you reached a small well and decided to stop for a moment and rest, few people knew about this spot, it was very private, in fact it was Levi who had showed it to your first. 

You dismount the horse and plop down on the ground leaning back against the side of the well, sighing as you settle into the grass. You close your eyes and tilt your face towards the setting sun, letting it warm you. The wind blew around you and you relaxed, your mind no longer racing. Slowly you fell into a light sleep only to jump when you hear a voice say your name. Your eyes snap open and turn to look at your visitor.   
“Levi! What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk, that is if you will let me” he replies sitting down on the ground next to you, careful not to touch you. 

You nod, not daring to look into his eyes. 

“I know I’m not good at putting my feelings into words” You stop him midsentence “feelings! What feelings you say smarmily”

“___ please just let me finish” he interjects, dismissing your sarcasm. You mumble out an apology and motion for him to continue. “I’ve seen a lot of people come and go, most of them go horribly and to deal with that, I bottled up my emotions, and denied I felt anything for anybody for a long time, it’s just easier that way. I don’t have to deal with the pain of seeing my comrades not come home. “

“Levi” you whisper as you reach to lay a hand on his cheek. He smiles at you and continues “This thing between us, I don’t know how to explain it, you were just a handy outlet for my frustrations. Then something changed, maybe when I lost my squad, who knows but something inside me shifted. At first I only saw you as a warm body, then suddenly I began to notice you; your silly laugh, how annoyingly sweet you are to everyone, you care and maybe that is something the scouts needs more of” you found yourself moving closer to him to touch your forehead to his. His hand reached placed his hand on the back of your head pulling closer to his body as he continued. 

“The more I tried to hide my feelings the more I began to fall for you, in my head everything makes sense, but when I try to express them my mouth won’t form the words. So, I just decided not to even try, I mean was it my place to express these things I felt for you? I never thought to ask you about how this made you feel. It never occurred to me that this would mean anything other than sex to you” he trailed off as you pulled away from him to finally look into his eyes.

“Oh, Levi” you trace his lips with your finger and continue “It was never just sex for me, I have felt something for you from the first moment I saw you. I mean look at you who wouldn’t fall?” you chuckle, and he smiles.   
“I just never thought you would feel the same way so I kept it inside, I guess I just held out for so long that the damn burst, I am sorry if I hurt you.”

“You shouldn’t be the one to apologize” he said pressing a kiss to the pad of your finger. “I should be the one to apologize, no I should grovel. He quickly moved and grasped both of your hands in his and lowered his head, ____ will you forgive me for being an ass?”

You smile and nod, then fumble out a yes when you realize he cannot see your face. He lifts his head up and gathers you close again and presses a kiss to your forehead. He slowly moves to hover over you, and you feel your back press into the soft ground, your eyes move to meet his and you see desire. “Levi we can’t have sex out here” you cried as he ran his hand along the inside or your thighs lightly grazing your center. Your body starts to buck underneath him, and he smiles.   
“Why not” he mumbled as he started to kiss your neck. 

“Well…” you started but trailed off as he began to nip your neck as his hands ran over your clothed breasts. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought” he said as he removed his cloak and got to work on removing your belts. He deftly unclasped your belts and moved to slowly began to unbutton your blouse, with each button he undid he presses a kiss to your exposed skin. He stopped when he reached your breasts , he slowly unclasped your bra and deftly took a nipple into his mouth, while he suckled his other hand moved to your hips and ran a finger into the waistband of your pants, without warning he pulled them down until they were at your knees. Your hands reached up to grab his shirt and pulled him down so you could crash your lips into his. You grazed your tongue across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let your tongue meet his.   
Your hands moved from his shirt up to his head where you ran your hands through his hair and then down his neck and then moved to his chest where you started to undo the buttons on his shirt, as you snapped each button open you ran your fingernails along his abdomen, causing his stomach to twitch. He moaned into your mouth and broke the kiss to start pressing light kisses down your neck once again moving down your chest towards your womanhood, he slowly pulled down your underwear revealing your sex to him, his fingers slowly moved down and started to rub your most sensitive spot. 

His name leaves your lips and that is all the spark he needs, his head dips and his tongue darts out to begin to tease your clit, you let out a moan and he dips his tongue into you causing your hips to jump. He continues to tease you with his tongue until you screamed his name. he pulled away quickly and you watched as he began to undo his pants, your eyes moved down his body drinking in his beautiful form. He noticed the way you looked at him and smiled as he plunged himself into you with one thrust. Your eyes rolled back as you feel him stretch you to accommodate him. He pulled out slowly and thrust into you again, over and over again he did this until he felt your legs start to shake, with one last hard thrust he hit your g spot making you cry out his name again, losing his senses he plunged harder and deeper until only your moans could be heard floating in the wind.

You tried to move your legs to wrap around his waist until you remembered your pants were wrapped around your knees, instead you grasp his shoulders and dig in your nails. He gasps as he feels your nails dig into his skin, but his rhythm never subsides. He leans down and whispers “I love you” into your ear. Hearing his voice sends you over the edge, he feels your walls clamp down and he lets out a moan as you both peak at the same time. When he comes down from his high, he flops down so his body is covering yours, you both lie there trying to catch your breath. He doesn’t move until you swat his ass and say, “get off me, you’re heavy!”

He rolls off you and begins to redress. You sit up and start doing the same blushing as you look at him. Of course, he notices the flush on your cheeks and moves to pull you into a soft kiss. “You know ____, we should go, it’s getting dark.” He stands and holds out a hand to help you off the ground. He grabs your wrist and pulls you closer until your chest is pressed against his, he leans forward slightly whispering in your ear “if we hurry, we can go for round two.”

You smile and wink at him and say, “You’re on, but if you try to leave this time, I’m kicking your ass!”

“Fair enough” he replies as you both mount your horses and ride of towards camp.


End file.
